The invention relates to portable habitats, aquaria, terrariums, biotopes, ecosystems, vermicomposter, composter, tanks, worm tea systems, and containers.
Existing commercial habitat systems, especially composters, have several features that make them difficult to use in a classroom setting. These problematic features include but are not limited to the following: difficulty in continuous observation, open access to the habitat (interior), and difficulty in operation/setup/transport. Existing commercial compost systems have several features which make them difficult to use such as, without limitation, opaque containers, bulkiness, multiple, separate loose components for operation/setup, and open access to the habitat/composter (interior). When the habitats become imbalanced, animals die.
Field educators need to monitor classroom habitats on a continual basis to assure the quality of conditions in the habitat. Container shapes make it difficult for students to observe creatures easily and monitor the stress level of the animals. Since the containers are opaque, the students cannot observe the animals from many angles. In the case of composting systems, the systems are opaque to mimic the dark nature found in soils, so to monitor worms and the health of the composting process, the soil must be dug up to observe the worms which adds stress to the worms.
Additionally, teachers may use rubber/glass/plastic tubs, buckets or pans to demonstrate, collect and display animals. The containers (buckets and pans) are opaque, open, and heavy. Therefore, the buckets and pans tend to be difficult to use as a tool for displaying and transporting creatures back to the classroom. Also these known systems tend to be very heavy and contain multiple components that separate easily and are loosely attached so they are not easily transported from class to class. With limited financial resources, schools/teachers cannot afford to purchase many pieces of equipment for the display, presentation or housing of animals, worms, frogs, or other creatures that require a controlled environment.
The open access of these habitats create several technical challenges with these systems which include but are not limited to contamination through the introduction of chemicals and outside animals, overfeeding, and overwatering in the case of composting. The inability to monitor and protect creatures inside the habitats makes these systems difficult to maintain a healthy environment for animals to thrive. The unsecure interior can be breached where items (e.g., particles, liquids, contaminants, etc.) can be added accidentally that may harm the soil, animals, worms, frogs or other creatures. These systems lack protective features/devices to secure access to the habitat. Teachers are unable to monitor the composter, tanks or terrariums every minute of the day. Some contaminants may be hazardous to the health of the animal, worms, frogs or other creatures.
According to some of the embodiments of this invention, a new design for a classroom/science education product that will simplify teacher responsibilities and promote individual environmental stewardship is provided. The system in accordance with some of the embodiments of this invention include a type of opaque covering (hard or soft) to darken the system devices for security and habitat monitoring purposes, vents for an air circulation and temperature moderation, and/or a drainage system to prevent overfeeding and anoxia (lack of oxygen) due to standing water (found in some composting systems).